Superstar
by Shelalaby
Summary: Kendall Knight and his friends have gotten pretty far with all that they've done. They've been on tours and live morning shows - quite the superstars. When Kendall falls into a funk trying to write his own lyrics for the album (something he never thought he'd want to do), he tries to channel his crush and favorite singer/songwriter, Alex Gaskarth - his own personal Superstar.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So…. (Yes, I realize you can't start a sentence with a fanboy. Sue me.) I can't believe I'm actually posting this. I haven't posted anything on this sight since I was like…14 or 15. This whole thing started out as a joke. My best friend was all "You should write a Kenlex" and I was like "HAHAHAHAHA no." However, after like…5 minutes a plot bunny developed and I had to write it. I felt like it could be easily based on Taylor Swifts _Superstar_.

This is honestly one of the most nerve-wracking things for me right now. I'm always writing or imagining but I'm never posting and publishing. In fact as I'm writing this the butterflies in my tummy are growing mutant and ravaging. I legitimately can't believe I'm even doing this. I feel like I'm throwing myself into a shark tank. I'm just going to tear off the Band-Aid and post this thang.

This Chapter is shorter than I would have liked but it's what happened. I have no idea the length of the next postings or the length of when I'll post next. I have the usual excuses: college student, volunteering a lot..etc. etc. If there is any grammatical errors PLEASE INFORM ME. Granted my first reader, coughcough Alicia, will most likely inform me but just in case, let me know. I also don't know how to do visual line breaks, italics and bolding so if you do know; can you please just let me know?

I, myself, don't like long author notes so forgive me. This is the first time I'm posting in 5 or 6 years…Enjoy

Do you know what sucks? Asking your boss for something and then after you get it, you have no idea what to do with it. Even if it's something you've wanted for the longest time...you still have no idea what to do. No matter how much you pleaded, how much you begged. When you got it you had no idea what to with it.

This was exactly how Kendall Knight currently felt. He nearly promised his soul to the devil to let his producer let him write some of the lyrics for the new album. Gustavo, said producer, usually wrote the lyrics if not hire someone else to do it for him. After the whole "Oh Yeah" incident he promised the guys more lyric-writing privileges but the guys had already helped write a song or two on the album and a few separately but that didn't quite sit with Kendall. Yeah, they had a hand in the process but it was only that. A hand. He wanted to be able to put his all into a song. Kendall never thought he'd be the one doing almost anything to write a song, that was James thing. It almost scared Kendall how that changed. NHL pro wannabes didn't write songs. They didn't exactly perform in a singing group, either, so maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

Taking a deep breath, Kendall closed his eyes and tried to think, really think, of something to put on the paper. He knew that just willing the words to come wasn't going to do anything and that did not help his frustration. This was his moment to show his fans his all. To show them that he wasn't just a singer/dancer, but that he actually had feelings... a soul. Lately he'd been finding himself admiring All Time Low front man, Alex Gaskarth, and his talents. There was no doubt he was in love with the British boy's talents and had a slight obsessive crush. He'd always dreamed (well since he first heard the band on MySpace back in Junior high) of seeing All Time Low live. To see Alex sing his heart out with the words he wrote. Kendall wanted to share his thoughts with the world like the pop-punker did. Too bad his thoughts were empty and nonexistent. Sigh.

"Kenndaaaaalllllllll," he heard a voice ring out in the studio. "Where are youuuuuuuuu?"

Packing all his supplies into his messenger bag, Kendall got ready for his three best friends to bust their way into the room he was in and disturb him. This is why he was beating them to the punch and just giving up for the day.

"Dude, why are you still here?" The blonde boy turned around to find his friends watching him from the doorway.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kendall replied, "Trying to work and be productive. Why? What'd you guys do all day? Tan, wax hockey helmets and okay I can't think of any lackadaisical thing for Logan but I bet whatever it was, nothing got accomplished."

The three stepped back from their abrasive friend and raised their hands in surrender. There was no way they were going to deal with this attitude the whole ride home.

"Dude." James scorned, signaling Kendall to look at Carlos.

"Just wanted to know why you weren't getting ready for the Wilds vs. Kings game back at the crib like the rest of us..." Carlos mumbled looking like someone threw his corndog into the ocean. He wasn't too excited about his friend's behavior either.

Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing as he spoke. "Look...guys...I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed out...I guess. This whole writing a song for the new album is taking a lot out of me: like my patience, for example. I wasn't exactly at a good stopping point when you guys came in just now. Maybe I'm just getting too into it. I'm sorry for snapping, Carlos."

Seeming to accept his friend's apology, Carlos smiled brightly as he linked his and Kendall's arms and began to pull him towards this exit. "Well then we better get out of here so we don't miss the game!"

The game didn't pass uneventfully. There were many a "dumb call by idiot refs who should go back to referee school because they must've failed their final exams" according to James, at least. Also, Carlos kept attempting upside down hockey during the intermission. Logan of course, just sat there with a doctoral textbook in his lap for commercial breaks. Intermission was spent with him trying to prevent Carlos-injuries. Kendall kept the notebook in his line of sight the whole entire time just in case inspiration plowed into him. Which it didn't.

When the final bell rang for the last quarter, Kendall slammed his notebook down onto the coffee table. "FJHSFGYGIO!"

"Whoa, Kendall," Logan picked up an empty cup the notebook knocked over. "What's going on? I've never seen you this worked up over writing something that ISN'T for school. What's up, man?"

By this time Logan, Carlos and James were sitting on the couch with the seemingly distraught boy. They were all so curious. Kendall was getting better at not letting things bother him. What got his knickers in a twist?

Running a hand through his hair, Kendall responded, "It's this whole song writing thing. When does Gustavo ever let just US write a song? On purpose? This is my chance to say 'Hey, I'm good for more than just singing and dancing. I can write, too.' I just wish I knew what to do. What to write. I wonder..."

Kendall cut off but the others wanted to hear what he had to say. "Go on, Kendall. You wonder what?"

Not looking up to answer Logan's question, Kendall blushed and said, "How Alex Gaskarth writes what he does. He's amazing." Realizing they wanted him to continue, he did so. "Everything he sings...all the words he's written...I just...wow, I'm rambling a lot. I'm going to go take a shower and relax for a bit. Maybe something will come to me by then..."

After leaving his friends in the leaving room, Kendall gathered things for a nice long relaxing hot shower. Once in the bathroom, he docked his iPhone into the iHome sitting on a shelf. Clicking on his All Time Low playlist, he started humming along to the song. When the song _Weightless_ came on, he knew Alex was channeling him in that moment, or was it the other way around? Either way, this was this best song for him to get lost in, so he did. He continued in his own little world of All Time Low songs until the water began to run cold, not even noticing the temperature change till shivers snuck up his spine. He couldn't possibly have been in there that long, could he? Getting out of the shower, Kendall checked is iPhone and noticed he's already completely made it through _So Wrong, It's Right_ and half of _Nothing Personal_. Alex Gaskarth had this effect on him sometimes. All the time, actually.

Looking at himself in the mirror when _Therapy_ began to play was a coincidence he wasn't too comfortable with. This was his go to song when he needed a song for himself when he went through select problems. So, when the song began to play, all the bad memories came back, hitting him below the belt. _ That was a low blow, Gaskarth_, Kendall thought as he closed his eyes tightly. He was trying to decide whether to turn the song or just go through with a quick self-pity party he'd throw for himself later on anyway.

There was furious knocking on the door cutting off his sad session. "DUUUUUUUUDE, those twelve Cokes I had on the way here are flowing like the Nile! LEMME IN!"

Kendall quickly undocked his iPhone and gathered his things before turning the knob. Carlos bust into the bathroom, nearly throwing Kendall out of the doorway. He brushed himself off and glanced towards the couch. He noticed Logan, midstride towards the kitchen, staring in his direction with strange look etched upon his face. The two didn't break eye contact until they heard the toilet flush.

The door cracked open, revealing Carlos. "Dude, if you don't go back in there and wash your hands..."

Heeding the blonde boy's threat, the short boy went back into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. Kendall walked away, reminding himself to clean EVERY door knob in the apartment. Who knew how many times Carlos didn't-

"Kendall?" The smart boy called out a little warily.

Kendall turned himself towards his friend. "Yeah, Loges?"

Logan appeared to be thinking something over in his head. Wringing his hands, Logan began. "I-I was um...Have you uh... I mean do you know..."

Kendall noticed his friend was having a bit of trouble. He grew concerned and made his way over to the brunette. Said brunette started breathing erratically and sweat began to form on his forehead.

Going into his pockets, Logan took a shaky breath. "Don't get mad. I know you wanted your birthday this year to be organized. This is actually weird because you like impulsive things sometimes. Usually I'm the one who likes things in order. Maybe I'm rubbing off on-"

"Whoa there, Loges. Deep breaths and remember to use stopping points," Kendall chuckled at his rambling friend. "What about my birthday? It's not for a few more months. Why are we bringing it up now?"

Looking down, Kendall noticed his friend was an envelope with a rectangular purple paper attached to the front with the words _Star Tickets Plus_ on it. He reached for the item in Logan's hands.

"These are All Time Low tickets," Logan blushed. "Happy early birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to all of you that read and liked Chapter 1. Thank you to **__**misslittlemaslow21 **__**for reviewing. Thank you to **__**Ozelot is a Logienator**_ _**for adding this story to favorites and thank you to **__**Itisjustmyself**__** and **__**Ozelot is a Logienator**__** for adding it to alerts. You all make me so excited and I just can't even!**_

_**SHOUTOUT to my biff for making the cover picture for this story. You can reblog it on Tumblr. Mine is "Kamespenderbelt" and you know all the rest.**_

_** I'm going to make this A/N short because I have someone trying to read the edit off of my computer and she's getting cray. There also is an "M" rating in here for one bad word. ENJOY!**_

This was the worst idea. Ever. Okay...so maybe that was a bit too rash. This was just a BAD idea. All four of the guys. Unattended. At a pop-punk concert? Bad bad BAD idea.

Kendall was ready to swing at Carlos and James. They were getting a bit out of control and they weren't even to the arena, yet. They were still in the car and driving the leader nuts.

"If the two of you don't stop yelling and arguing and hitting and fighting, you will stay in the car. The whole. Entire. Night." Logan scolded from the rearview mirror.

Kendall was so surprised. He had never really heard or seen his older friend act that way. He was, however, glad that James and Carlos had obeyed. He doubted it would happen but he wanted NOTHING to ruin this day.

Thinking more and more about the day brought a silly grin to his face. Today was the day that he got to see his celebrity crush, live, with his own two eyes and he was only going to have an amazing day. Nothing less was acceptable. He was prepared to deal with anything that got in his way.

Pulling into the parking lot (that according to Logan, cost too much), Kendall began to feel his heartbeat accelerate. He could see the entrance to the arena and knew that right through those doors... across the building, everything that he has ever wanted to be since BTR started was there. Probably in the middle of shenanigans that their lead guitarist started. It wouldn't be the first time and it most likely wouldn't be the last time. This band was known for getting crazy.

Kendall opened his door with shaky hands and hesitantly stepped out of the car. Logan took notice of this. Why wasn't Kendall jumping out and running to the entrance?

"What's going on, man? I figured you'd already be in your seat by now." Logan chuckled. He wasn't prepared for his best friend's response.

Kendall looked down. He seemed to get like this when he would bring up his crush. "I don't know if I can do it. He's inside those doors. What if he recognizes us? What if they dismiss us entirely because we're from some silly pop group and they're All Time Low and they know it? What if they call us out on it? What if-"

Logan grabbed Kendall's shoulders. "Nopenopenope. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. To us. You aren't just some singer and we most definitely aren't just some pop group. The four of us have worked way too hard to think of ourselves like that. Who gives them the right to define us as that? Kendall, you are so amazing. If Alex Gaskarth thinks any differently then he's a dumb dumb face. Simple as that. Now, where's that excitement that I saw at 6 this morning, waking me up and forcing me to get ready 4 hours before we had to leave?"

Nodding in approval, Kendall responded, "I never thought you had it in you. Great pep talk, dude. I'm proud. It's almost as good as one of mine."

Logan and Kendall began to playfully shove each other until they heard a voice cut in.

"If you two girls are done, Carlos and I really have to pee. Can we go inside?" James pointed to a squirmy Carlos.

"We can't just go inside, James," Logan started, matter-of-factly. "The doors won't open until like...a half an hour till the show. We've had our own concerts; you should know that by now."

After spotting the worker girl at the entrance, the tallest boy made his way over, making sure his charming smile was in check. "Hello, I'm James and you really make that arena-vest look smoking on you."

The girl merely rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

James forced a chuckle. "Excuse me, what?"

The girl sighed in annoyance. "What do you want? I've been hit on by both guys and girls just to tell them they can't go inside before the doors officially open. So, if that's what you're after then I'm not that sorry to burst your bubble."

Shaking his head in confusion, because nobody turns down James Diamond, the boy responded. "My friend and I just really have to use the bathroom."

As if he heard them talk about him, the Latino bounced into the conversation, "Can we go in," He continued to rock back and forth. "Pleaaassssssssssssssse?"

"I can get so fired for this." The girl mumbled to herself, while unlocking the entrance and leading the two indoors.

Logan and Kendall had been left to themselves and the two were pretty grateful. It wasn't often that they got quality time with just each other. Kendall decided to use this time to really thank his best friend for the most awesome gift he had ever received.

"Dude, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful and happy I am that you got me tickets for All Time Low. Nothing I do can ever repay you. Thanks." Logan was blushing at the end of Kendall's profession.

"I-uhm...it wasn't a problem. I'm glad you're excited, though," Logan scratched his neck. "Do you know what you'll say when you meet him?"

Kendall thought for a moment. "If-"

"When. When you meet him."

Giving his best friend a look of disdain, Kendall went on. "WHEN I meet him, I guess I'll...Maybe I'll...I don't know, actually. What would you do?"

"You're asking me," Logan reached through the window for his water bottle that he sat in the cup holder. "I'm not the one in love with Alex Gaskarth. I don't know if I want to meet him."

_WHAT, _Kendall thought to himself. _Is he crazy? Why wouldn't he want to meet him? Alex Gaskarth? _ "He's perfect."

"Who's perfect? Logan asked, sounding a bit hopeful, which confused Kendall.

"Hmm? I didn't say anyone was perfect?" Kendall was hoping, oh so dearly, that he only thought his feelings and didn't speak them. How awkward would that be? All his friends knew that he was almost desperately in love with the lead singer but that didn't stop him from feeling like he grossed his friends out. They never said anything negative about it. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time he's ever had feelings for a guy but that was his secret and his only.

"Yes, you did. You're exact words were 'He's perfect'." The short brunette was starting to get agitated. Why couldn't Kendall just trust him and share his feelings? They were the tightest pair ever. Ever since Kendall started keeping secrets instead of sharing them, Logan's patience with the leader had been short.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever," Logan screwed the cap back onto his bottle with an attitude. "Remember the days when you actually told me things? When you cared about my opinion? Thanks for the heads up on our friendship going from 'Kendall and Logan' to 'Kendall'. And 'Logan'."

Kendall narrowed his eyes. What was Logan's problem? Just because he wouldn't tell him the reason for the slip of the tongue? If that's how Logan wanted to play things then so be it. He was having none of that sass today. "Whatever, Logan. Thanks for the tickets but I think I'll just go in on my own. Wouldn't want to accidentally think something and then not tell you what I'm exactly thinking at that exact time. Woah, what a big load of mistrusting you that would be."

Logan turned away from the other boy to face the highway, silently. Kendall felt his eyes burn and his nose tickle as his emotions began to spill over into tears.

"I have no idea what your issue is, Logan, but I'm not going to deal with it. I'll find you after the concert. Maybe. Or I'll just sneak onto their bus. I might end up leaving the state but at least I could get away from you." Kendall waited for a response.

"Good fucking riddance." The other boy mumbled.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kendall turned towards the stadium and began to walk. Carlos and James decided to come out at that time and noticed their friend walking towards the building.

"What-" Carlos began but Kendall cut him off.

"I'm going to get in line and wait. Maybe they'll come out before the concert." Not a beat was missed as he walked right passed them.

"Uh-oh," James said glancing in between his two fighting friends. "Trouble in best friend paradise. This awesome concert experience just turned to crap."

Carlos' mouth pulled into a pout. He hated when his friends fought. Kendall and Logan fighting was just second to his parents arguing. They were his family and he hated it when family fought. "What do we do, James?"

The other boy sighed. What _could_ they do? When Kendall and Logan threw down, who knew how long it would last.

"James? Please, we can fix this right?" Carlos was sincerely worried.

"You go with Kendall and I'll stay with Logan. Text me any info you find out and I'll do the same. Maybe they'll have this whole thing patched up before the end of the concert."

Carlos put up his fist. "Kay. We got this."

James pounded the other's fist and wished him luck. _We're going to need it._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is more like a filler chapter. This week got busy, I changed classes and I had to mentally prepare myself for We The Kings (which couldn't have been much better except for the fact that Coley never took off his shirt). Those aren't even really good excuses, sorry. Plus I have a note pad on my phone so I can write down ideas whenever so these excuses are reallllllly lame. **

** OH! I forgot to tell you all that you can reach me on my twitter, Shelalaby, for whatever. If you have ideas or questions or you just want to discuss bacon. I am always up for discussing bacon. Always.**

** I would like to thank Lonelygrl91 and misslittlemaslow for reviewing )). I would like to thank Lonelygrl91 for adding this as an alert. Those of you that review, add as alert, and favorite, are probably my most favorite people that I have never met and that includes my favorite celebs because they didn't do what you did )) You guys all honestly make my day.**

** I know all my chapters are shorter and I'm sorry for that. . This one is short because, like I said, it's a filler. ****I also still don't know how to keep indents once my file is converted from Word, so if you know then pleaaaaase tell me**. Don't forget my tumblr (KamesPenderbelt) or my twitter ( Shelalaby).

** Have a great time reading, guise! **

Kendall mentally face-palmed once he got in line. He forgot to grab his lunch from the car before he stormed off and he was ravishing. He had been too excited this morning to grab breakfast before the group got on the road. Now it was too late. He couldn't get it now.

"Hey, bro," Kendall called out as he watched Carlos walk up to him looking a little hesitant.

"Sup. Why aren't you chillin in the parking lot with Loges?"

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Kendall answered with his own question. "Why did you only ask about Logan? Why not James? He came with us too."

Carlos' eyes began to shift erratically. "Uhm...I uh...what are you talking about? Of course I mean James also. Why would I just mean Logan? That's crazy...what...you're silly."

_This is ridiculous. Of course he knows. I bet Logan told him everything and blamed it on me. I wouldn't be surprised if he got on my case about it too, _Kendall thought to himself. Then he shook his head. Those thoughts were so out of line and he knew it. Logan wouldn't have been like that and Carlos wouldn't have responded like that even if he had. The shortest friend probably just wanted to make sure everything was okay and maybe even possibly fix things. Which means James was probably with Logan.

"Carlos, it's ok. Everything is fine. Logan and I fighting aren't that bad. I hope." Kendall watched as Carlos tried to hide the look of concern in his eyes.

He stepped forward and engulfed the other in a hug. "This will pass, I promise. Kay, Carlitos?"

The boy only nodded as his stomach gurgled. "Umm...I left my lunch in the car."

"I did too. Wanna go get it?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Nah. I'm not that hungry. You can go ahead if you want."

Carlos only shook his head.

Things went by slowly as the two waited in line. It was an hour or so before Kendall began to listen in on the two girls in front of him.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." The one looking at her iPhone said.

The other girl just stared. "Why do you have to bring that up? Here? It happened one time at home and I'm not even wearing those shorts! Seriously? I can't _even _with you right now."

The first girl giggled.

"Just go back to your stupid iPhone that's stupid. Like you. Stupid."

Kendall watched the two girls get into a fight and then not even 10 seconds later they were acting like nothing happened and were both looking at the phone screen. Their friendship (Kendall guessed) was a lot like his own with his band mates. That thought brought him back to Logan. _I wonder if Logan's feeling better. He tried to hide it but I knew he was crying. Awesome. I made my bestest friend in the whole entire world cry. I 'm cool. Where's a puppy for me to kick or a grandma for me to run over? _

"Suck it, Alicia! I totally told you so!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

Kendall noticed that the two girls were at it again. He never knew why they yelled at each other. It always just seemed to come out of nowhere. He noticed Carlos was in the conversation as well.

"Come on, though. She's right. You can't get the whole pie to the other end and back with your hand still stuck. It's just impossible." The Latino said.

"Carlos, get out of their argument. They don't know you. You're probably making it worse." Kendall pulled on Carlos' arm back to their position in the line.

"Oh, he's fine. Doing a great job of proving me right," the girl without the iPhone smugly said.

The other girl, Alicia, rolled her eyes. "Except that you're both wrong. If you just bend your arm to the right it would fit and the pie wouldn't fly too far."

This whole thing just confused Kendall. "What in the world are you guys even _talking _about?"

The three all responded at the same time "Long story."

Some more time went by and Kendall and the iPhone-less girl found themselves alone as Carlos and Alicia were in their own little world. They just stood there against the arena wall acting as if there was nothing else in the world to do and the other girl looked kind of outta place without her friend. Kendall felt that way too a little bit, but that was for a total different reason.

"Give me your phone, 'Licia." The other girl said.

Said girl seemed to come back to Earth as she looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Because a guy is flirting with you. Let me see the phone if you're gonna be flirted with because I'm bored and you don't get everything." The girl slightly raised an eyebrow.

Alicia kept looking from Carlos to the phone in her hand. This was honestly one of the hardest decisions she's had to make: the cute boy or the perfect phone? She took one hard look at the phone and the handed it to her best friend, sighing. "Here. I guess."

The other girl was freaking ecstatic to be able to hold the phone and mess with it. She turned on the screen and then groaned. She then thrusted the hand that was holding the phone in her best friend's face. "Unlock the screen, dawg."

Rolling her eyes, Alicia did so and went back to talking to Carlos, whose face was lit up like Christmas morning. They were talking about a lot of things ranging from puppies to Pink Berry. Kendall couldn't believe that there was a girl willingly talking to his best friend for this long of a time. Not that there was anything wrong with his pal…it's just not that many girls choose to stick around. Kendall privately nodded his head in approval.

"Hey, Kendall, right?" The lone girl asked.

The blonde looked at her and nodded, smiling while doing so. "Yeah. Kendall Knight and you are…"

"Very awkward. Heads up."

The boy laughed an honest laugh, forgetting his problems with his best friend if for but a second.

"You look kinda sad. You okay, bro? Are you upset because Zack is perfect? It's okay. I get like that, too. Because he is. You can never convince me otherwise." _Awkward_ suggested, jokingly.

The blonde smirked because; Zack Merrick _was_ pretty close to perfection and then sighed. "Just some friend stuff s'all and nerves about seeing my inspiration live…but mostly friend stuff."

"I agree about the seeing ATL live but the friend thing? It'll work itself out or you weren't friends to begin with. Alicia and I? Fight constantly. But we're best friends and we love each other. We know that if we got into a real fight and stopped being friends, we'd get so lost. It'd be the worst thing ever. You and whoever will be okay." She finished with a smile.

"Logan"

The girl just raised an eyebrow, confused. "huh?"

"The friend's name is Logan." Kendall said.

Nodding her head, the girl rephrased her earlier statement. "Ah. Well if you and _Logan_ are really best friends then this whole thing will work itself out and you'll find your friendship again. Speaking of which, my nephew's name is Logan. That name just brings trouble."

Kendall chuckled. "I agree."

Another hour or so passed with Carlos and Alicia non-stop talking. Kendall just waited in line and the other girl had her eyes trained to the phone screen.

"Dude, what has your attention on that phone?" Kendall asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Oh…I'm just reading fanfi- OH MY WORD! ALICIA, OH MY WORD!"

Alicia faced her best friend. "What?"

The girl looked up with shocked expression "Alex just tweeted. He says they're opening the doors early!"

The other three gathered around the phone.

"What?" The owner of the phone asked, taking it and reading it for herself. "OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE OPENING IT AN HOUR EARLY! OH MY GOSH!"

"Well what time is it now?" Carlos asked. At that point everyone just took out their phones.

"3 minutes till they open the door!" Alicia gasped.

Kendall decided to send James a text and let him know was going in. If they didn't catch up before going in, then they'd catch up on the floor looking for their seats. Maybe finally seeing Alex Gaskarth for the first time would help him think his problems through and he'd have things settled by the night's end. He had to agree with the girl: not talking to Logan for this long because of a fight really bothered him. It gave him a lost feeling.

After wishing his new friends luck, the line began to move and Kendall's heart stopped. Just beyond those doors was his inspiration. His crush. His _Superstar_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I didn't update last Friday...sorry guys :s. This chapter is just a weeeeeeeeee bit longer not too much but I'm finally beginning to get it where I want. **

**I had something significant to say here but I...don't...remember...hmm...  
**

**Eh. Oh well...but if you actually like my story you should follow me on Twitter- shelalaby and then my tumblr- kamespenderbelt, but let me know your reading this :)  
**

**OH! I have people to thank, don't I? Lonelygrl91 (stop being so lonely, girl. That wasn't a pun. I promise) for the review XD. GothBlue for the fav. I'm not sure if I put that on last chapter or not but thanks!  
**

**It took longet then need be because I had accidentally deleted a good chunk of it and that threw me off plus I'm a procrastinator by nature...sooo...I'd like to thank Alicia for existing. Otherwise some of the stuff currently in and what will go in Superstar wouldn't exist. SO THANKS BROTATO CHIP!  
**

**If any of you haven't checked out any of Ireland Maslow's stuff then you need to. I don't care which story it is, just go read her stuff. It's pretty good...better than pretty good actually and then like her fb page "Ireland Maslow".  
**

**ENJOY  
**

The inside of the arena was different from this side of the stage. Sure he'd been on this side of the stage before but not to see a concert. It was different. He liked it. He hadn't been to a concert that he wasn't performing at since the boys were still in Minnesota. They've been backstage to friend's concerts but for him there was nothing like being on the floor, up close, and watching everything first hand. Although, he wouldn't mind being backstage if the members of All Time Low were involved.

Running up to the front with Carlos on his tail, he realized that the concert didn't start for another hour or so. _Well bummer, _he thought to himself. What was he supposed to do now? OH! His new friends were in here somewhere. All he had to do was find them. He turned around and realized how foolishly hard it would be to try to find his new friends in this increasingly giant crowd. Speaking of friends, where had Carlos gone? He was sure the kid was right with him when he walked inside. _Oh boy_, he thought to himself, _where'd you go now?_ He tried peering through the crowd but it was too thick to see anyone familiar. _Well that's just great. No Carlos, no girls we met outside…no Logan._

Ignoring the sadness he felt, Kendall sighed and hoped someone had their phone on vibrate. He sent out a mass text and tried to figure out where the others were. Maybe they all met up together when the doors opened…but that doesn't explain where Carlos went. _Well, he is Carlos_, Kendall thought to himself. He checked his phone again only to find that he still didn't have any texts from the others. He thought about just leaving everyone to their own vice's and just wait for and enjoy the concert but what kind of leader would he be? Before he could make a move he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he once more scanned what he could see of the arena for his friend. His screen read that he had a message from James.

_**James: Dude, I don't know where you are but Logan got hurt trying to get inside the arena…crazy girls. We're in the infirmary. Just ask a security guard where it is. Hurry, though.**_

_Crap…crapcrapcrap._ Kendall ran through the arena, pushing people aside and trying to get around the mass. He had to get to wherever the others were and fast. What if Logan was seriously injured? What if he was bleeding profusely and was dying? _Get your self together, Knight. That's not the kind of things you should be thinking. Holy crow why are there so many people here?_ After finally getting through the crowd, Kendall looked around quickly to find a security guard. After finding one he ran up to him.

"Can you tell me where the infirmary is? My friend got hurt and he was taken there."

The guard told him the directions and after a quick "thank-you" the boy took off in the said direction. Running at the speed of light, at least to his attempt, he tried calling James but there was no answer. He tried Logan's phone but there was no answer either. _If you're unconscious, I'm going to kill you_.

When he saw the sign above the door, Kendall stopped outside the infirmary and took a breath. Logan would be in there and to top it off he might be really hurt and it would have all been Kendall's fault for not going in with him and making him fight the crowd for himself. _Wow, I am a complete douchebag_, Kendall deadpanned, _I'm glad I'm heartless enough to leave my best friend for another band_.

Shaking his head free from those thoughts he opened the door and walked through to find James sitting next to Logan who was lying on a bed. He turned his head to the left to find Carlos sitting with the girls they had met outside. Everyone was in their own little world until Logan broke them out of it.

"Hey, man. Fan girls are crazy…and so are some the guys too. People really love this band." He tried to joke.

Kendall just looked at his friend, flustered. "You're kidding me, right?! You were TRAMPELED! How can you take that so lightly? You could have been killed!"

"I guess Black Friday shopping and all those dance workouts really paid off. I only broke my leg. I must be getting stronger…hehe" The forced chuckle didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

At this point he finally took the entirety of his injured friend in. Disheveled hair…a scratch or two on his face…ripped shirt…but the worst part was just the cast on his left leg. He let his friend get hurt. He let his best friend get a broken leg…just for a concert.

"Logan…I'm…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you to find your own way inside the arena. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, either, and then walked away. I'm sorry for that too." The leader just stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to sit down. Carlos and the two girls were sitting in the only extra chairs and James was just chilling on the bed Logan had occupied.

James stood up. "I think I'm going to go find some Bosco Stix or a soft pretzel. Carlos, you and the ladies wanna get something to eat?"

Carlos stood up excitedly at the mention of food. "You guys in?"

The two girls laughed out a little obnoxiously. "HAHAHA we don't have money, we're college students. You two are the funniest guys."

Carlos shrugged. "I can get you guys something. It's not a problem."

Upon hearing that, the two jumped up. "Well if there's soft pretzels involved."

Alicia then input, "And Bosco Stix…it wouldn't hurt…"

Logan sighed loudly. "Food does sound good. If I think I might go with you guys." He attempted getting off the bed but Kendall stopped him.

"You will do no such thing. You have a broken leg. James can get you food. You're going to stay here and not move, kay?"

Groaning dramatically, Logan plopped back down on the bed. "Fine."

After the four left, Kendall found himself one of the chairs that were earlier occupied by a girl, playing with his phone. He could all of a sudden hear a drum and realized the concert started.

"I'm going to take it that they won't be back with food anytime soon." Logan said as he could hear the music as well.

Kendall instantly recognized the song, _Time Bomb_, and started singing along with it to himself. He couldn't believe it. He could hear HIS voice and it wasn't through ear buds or a speaker. Alex Gaskarth's voice was right there: in the same building as him…just down the hallway and through some doors. He was so close. There was no stopping the smile that formed on his face and Logan took notice of it.

"It must be pretty cool. Being so close to your idol. Being able to hear him do what he does that makes you love him so much." The brunette smiled a fond smile.

Kendall nodded excitedly. What could be better?

"I'm sorry, too, you know." Logan said he wasn't looking Kendall in the eye. "For getting mad you and the reason being dumb. You're allowed to have your secrets and I shouldn't be barging in on your private life. We're getting older and with that we start to develop our own territory and I trespassed. I'm sorry."

Kendall was blown away. Did he come to this conclusion just because of being trampled? He didn't like…see the light or anything did he?

"Logan…"

"But I'm also sorry because I ruined the concert for you. Especially with this song playing."

That's when Kendall began to pay attention to the music again. _Therapy_.

"Logan…as much as I love this music and no matter how big of a crush I have on Alex…you're so much more important to me. You're my best friend, Logie, not him. No matter how hard I wish on my birthday." They both chuckled at that.

The two best friends just sat by each other waiting for their other friends to come back to the infirmary after the concert. It was still going to be a while. Kendall quietly sang along to all the songs while Logan just played with his phone. It was actually pretty calm in the room and the two enjoyed. They were both laid up on the bed that had originally just held Logan. The leader decided to get sassy when _Stella_ came on and danced around a little bit to _I Feel like Dancing Tonight_. Logan just watched him like he lost his mind but still enjoyed it. This was one of the reasons why the two were best friends; he loved how crazy Kendall could sometimes be. Actually, that's how all three of his best friends were. It's what made them unique.

"Hey, Ken?"

"Yeah, Loges?" He was sitting back down after filling Dixie cups up with water for him and Logan via the sink in the corner of the room.

"If you were in the stadium, watching them live, what would you be doing?"

He thought it was pretty evident with how he was just dancing to a song. "What do you mean? I'd be in there. With the music."

"No I mean…if you could see him. If you were RIGHT THERE what would you do?"

Kendall took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. What _would _he do? If Alex Gaskarth was on stage right in front of him singing and playing guitar...there's only one thing he'd really do? "I'd probably just keel over, depending on how close I am too him. Wow Loges. You saved my life. I was right at the barricade. If you hadn't got hurt, I might have died. Thanks dude."

Logan playfully nudged his friend. "Anytime, dude."

The sound of _Dear Maria_ came through and as every diehard All Time Low fan knows -Kendall- that means that the show is ending.

Kendall sang along to it, feeling a little bit melancholy that he never got to see his idol up close but also a bit happy that he was in the same building as the band. If he was unable to see anything then this was a pretty good deal. Still…

"Want me to help you to the car?" He asked Logan.

"Sure. Didn't you say that they usually meet up with fans afterwards, though?"

Kendall's head snapped up at this. _They always try to do a signing_. _What if I could just-_. When he glanced at Logan, the shorter boy's eyes were filled with excitement for his best friend. _Why is he so excited for me? I can't just leave him here by himself while I go traipsing around looking for band members. I'm the reason he got hurt. _

"Ya know what? It's not important. We're both hungry and we have a long drive back. It's gonna take you a while to get to the car so…we should just get moving now. I'll text James." Kendall pulled out his phone.

"Maybe you should try calling him first just in case."

Dialing the tallest boy's number Kendall nodded his head in agreement. "He's not answering, though. Maybe if I just text James instead."

"Um dude….." "Logan began ferociously shaking his friend's arm.

"Logan, man, I can't type with you doing that." Kendall never broke eye contact from his phone screen.

"Nononononononononono….Kendall…" The smart boy had begun hitting the arm at this point.

Sensing the urgency in his friend's voice, the leader looked up to his friend and noted the shocked expression. Confused he looked up to see where Logan was looking. "Dude what's got you…NO. WAY."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So really I have no notes…except for the part where I forgot to put a disclaimer that I don't own anything. Big Time Rush is owned by Nickelodeon and All Time Low is in the hands of Hopeless Records…which is where they should be.**

**Thank you to lonelygrl91 for reviewing **

**Thanks to Alicia. YOU MY DAWG, BRO**

**Enjoy**

"Um dude….." Logan began viciously shaking his friend's arm.

"Logan, man, I can't type with you doing that." Kendall never broke eye contact from his phone screen.

"...Kendall…" The smart boy had begun thumping the arm at this point.

Sensing the urgency in his friend's voice, the leader looked up to his friend and noted the shocked expression. Confused, he looked up to see where Logan was looking. "Dude what's got you…NO. WAY."

The blonde was shell-shocked. There was no way. There was just. No. Way. This was just a joke right? What he saw wasn't really there. He was dreaming or this was just a mirage. It _was_ abnormally hot for an April day. Did it just get really warm in the infirmary?

"Uh…"

"So, Kendall," James began. "Guess who I found? You'll never get it. Want a hint?"

Looking like he wanted to smack James for the smart ass that he was, Kendall threw a pillow at him. "I can figure it out, dumb ass."

"Is that the thanks I get for bringing your idol to you? That really hurts man." James patted his heart, faking a distraught countenance. "Right here. It hurts right here, man."

"I'm gonna punch you in the face. Is that thanks enough?"

"Harsh man. That hurts right-"

Kendall hopped off the bed and gave his good friend a shove out of the room.

"You go, Kendall. Besides I'm the reason we found them." Carlos spoke up, half a corndog in his hand.

At this point the girls started in and argued with him saying they were the reason.

"Oh my gosh all of you just stop." Logan said in a rush. There was no way Kendall was going to relish in what was happening at this point. _Might as well step in before it gets worse_. "Just let Kendall enjoy this. We all know this is more important to him than the rest of us. Excluding the members of All Time Low that are currently standing in this room, shut it."

"I'm guessing this is the kid that got like…trampled on the way in here."

"It wasn't _like_, dumb ass, he was."

"Ya know what, Alex?"

"No. What Jack?" Alex had responded just as sassy.

"Who can say that Alex and Jack argued right in front of them?" The girl without the iPhone said.

"Probably most of the fans that they've met." Alicia retorted.

"Your face is dumb."

Kendall was still just standing there after he had pushed James. When he had stood back up straight after the shove, he realized he was in arm's length of Alex. It was sinking in now, He was in the room. He was breathing the same air.

_Alexander William Gaskarth._

"Dude, can I sign your cast? I think you're the first person who's been trampled at one of our concerts unaffiliated with Warped. That's kinda cool…" Jack said and made Logan slightly blush.

"Except for the fact that you got like…actually trampled. That probably hurt." The one with really white teeth said.

"Kendall?" Logan called out. "You gonna be okay? You haven't really said anything. I'm surprised you haven't like…gotten all preteen-girl like most of our fans."

Aforementioned boy just blinked a few times before speaking. "I think…I think I need to sit down. No I'm pretty sure I need to sit down."

Logan quickly hopped off the bed onto his good leg a shoved a chair over to where Kendall was standing but it didn't get very far. The buff member of All Time Low grabbed the chair and put it behind Kendall, who swiftly sat right down in it.

"You gonna be okay, man?" The prior buff guy asked.

Looking up at him, Kendall rapidly blinked and then looked up at the ceiling and then gave a rather empty chuckle. "There is no way that I'm even having this day. There is no way that Alex and Jack were arguing right next to me. There is no way that Zack just helped me sit down. There is _certainly_ no way that Rian's teeth are really that white.

"Why do I get that a lot?"

Alex looked back at him. "At least he didn't call you a fuckin' potato, man."

Rian shook his head and simply replied, "Shut up."

"How is this even happening?"

James brushed his jacket off. "Our two new girly friends told us that the band tries to meet their fans after every show. We walked with them to help them find the crew since, being in a band ourselves, we knew where to look. So we walked around and we found them. Somehow they instantly knew we weren't like…huge fans. So we told them we were here for you and then enlightened them on the fact that Logan got injured and you were taking care of him. Then they decided they wanted to meet you." James explained.

Logan noticed that his friend wasn't going to talk anytime soon so he took the initiative. "Thank you...guy...with giant arms for helping Kendall and he's really excited to see all of you. This is going to sound really bad since I paid for all the tickets but umm…which one…is Alex again?"

One of the guys raised their hands. "That'd be me."

"Yup. Just follow the bitchy sassitude and you've got him."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Bitchy sassi- Jack you don't make any fuckin sense."

Jack merely shrugged. "I stand by my words."

"There you guys are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Another guy walked in.

"Omygosh Alicia, it's Flyzik! You drew a picture of him on my-" The girl was cut off by a hand.

"When I remove my hand I'm going to need you to stop it and stop it forever." Alicia then pulled her hand away.

"Right sorry Alicia."

"O…kay then." Flyzik then turned to his band. "What are you guys doing in here and why does that kid have a cast on his leg?

He then looked towards Zack. "And why does this guy look like he's about to shit himself?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Everyone in the room looked at the two girls.

"You see that chair over at the foot of Logan's bed? Sit there and just stop." Alicia commanded. "Here take my phone. Read and just don't."

The girl did as she was told.

After a moment of quiet, a faint stomach gurgle was heard.

"James, where's mine and Logan's food? We literally sent four of you to get something for us to eat. How did you all come back empty handed? So help me if you all ate without us. We were starving." Kendall pointed to his noisy stomach as if to prove a point. "We still _are_."

Carlos chuckled nervously and faced the members of the other band. "He…uh…likes to change the subject when he's in a situation he's not to big of a fan of being in. It's not your fault or anything. He's still trying to figure all this out."

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP TALKING FOR ME?" Kendall stood up suddenly. "Yes, All Time Low is in here right now. Yes, if I stretched out far enough I can probably touch Alex and that freaks me out, but in case you forgot Logan and I haven't eaten all day and I'm FREAKING out. I need food!"

The other girl jumped up. "Alicia and I will get it for you."

"Weren't you supposed to be sitting and reading?" Alicia gave her an incredulous look.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "C'mon. This is for Kendall, besides you already got your autographs and I want another pretzel. I'll go all by myself…in the big scary hall…where some creepy weirdo might be trying to sell me knock Rolex watches…"

Kendall stood up. "I'll go with you-"

"NO! ...I mean Alicia wants to go and she will." Alicia's arm was grabbed and then she was dragged towards the door.

"But… Flyzik…" Alicia pouted as she exited.

James mumbled something as they walked out of the room. "Those two are the weirdest…"

"Yeah…" Carlos dreamily responded.

"No, Carlos."

"YOU AREN'T THE LOVE POLICE!"

"So…this is fun." Alex put in.

Kendall blushed furiously. His idol…his inspiration…his crush…was in the same room as he and what was everyone doing; talking about food.

"Alex…you probably have like a billion other things to do. I'm so sorry that there really isn't anything fascinating going on. You probably want to get back to picking up and stuff." Kendall scratched the back of his neck.

"You're in a band too, right? You know that the singers never do manual labor. I could strain a vocal chord carrying an amp…or something."

"You are so full of it." Rian said to the singer. "You know it's because you're just too lazy."

Kendall watched the interaction with amusement. He knew they acted this way he just never thought he'd get to see it up close.

"Ya' know, Alex, Kendall's a really big fan of you and the band. I don't know how much the others told you but he's crazy for your music. Whenever we're in the studio he's listening to your music while on break." Logan said.

"If we're not breaking stuff." James added.

"Oh yeah. They mentioned you guys were in a band. What was it called? Something…something something? Did I at least get the number of words right?"

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah it's Big Time Rush. We're just a small pop band. Nothing big-OUCHLOGAN."

Said boy limped over to the leader and picked up his thrown shoe. "What did I tell you? I don't care how famous any of your idols are. I don't care how much you like them. We work our butts off. We're not just some 'small pop band'. I told you to not degrade us and all our hard work. If it's not their style then fine but you're a lot better than that and you know it."

"He's right. He also should probably stay in that bed and stop walking around on his foot." Zack offered.

Alex nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah fuck the haters. If you're making music…doing something that you love then you shouldn't be ashamed of it just because someone you like doesn't like it in return.

"This coming from the guy that sold you guys out to the major record company." The tour manager chimed in.

The lead singer's eyes narrowed into slits. "Not the time and place, douchebag."

"Oh, yeah what was it like working for Hopeless? We've only ever worked for our current producer and company but I couldn't see it any other way." Kendall asked

"A lot more breathing room, that's for sure."

"Jack shut up or I'll grab that kid's shoe." Alex threatened. "It was…a great place to be for our music at that time but going to Interscope's more…it's like we graduated."

Flyzik spoke up again. "Guys we gotta get back to the green room and get ready to go. We have that other show tomorrow that we still have to pack and leave for."

"Kay. Well it was nice to meet you, Kendall. I'm glad I get to be your idol as your friends pointed out. 5 billion times." Alex held his hand out.

Kendall took it. "Right sorry. We should probably get going t- where's Carlos, now?"

James looked around. "He probably went to go find the girls. I'll meet you at the car."

After the tallest BTR member left the room, Kendall looked at Logan. "We should probably start going now. You parked the car two lots down and you can't walk fast."

"I can carry him." Zack shrugged. "He did get hurt at one of our concerts. Least we can do."

"I…um…uh…Kendall?"

"I would kill to have your shattered leg right now" was all that the best friend said.

"This will be fun…hopefully."

Taking that as a yes, Zack picked up the shorter BTR member. "Where to?"

"I'll go with you guys. Just in case Broken Leg here gets dropped. You guys coming?" Alex asked the remaining members of his band.

"You got anything you want us to sign?" Jack asked.

"Besides Logan's cast…" Kendall then face palmed. "I completely forgot everything I wanted you to autograph. I'm dumb. Apparently I have nothing. I can't believe I did that. Although, how many people can say Zack Merrick carried their disabled best friend to the car at an All Time Low concert?"

Rian gave short laugh. "You'd be surprised actually."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so this is probably my favorite chapter so far. It has some different elements in it and I'm pretty proud of myself ****.**

**I have some new people to thank: **_**smileymileyfan123 **_**and **_**Kandis-Renea**_** for all the alerts and such. I like you, new readers **** AND ALL YOU OLD ONES! I'm legit so thankful for all of you.**

**THANKS FOR EXISTING, ALICIA.**

**Now that the story is finally rolling, I can't wait for what's coming up :DDDDDDD**

**Also, I mixed up some dates and stuff so let's pretend that in this story Alex leaked **_**I Fell Like Dancing**_** because in this story they're still with Interscope and haven't released **_**Dirty Work.**_** Leaking is nothing new to him anyway.**

**I was going to post a picture of the signs that my friends and I made for an All Time Low concert we went to on Zack's birthday. You can see some of the concert on YouTube: ****All Time Low Aftermath.**

**Also, as you guys may have noticed, I changed the story to M. This is because of the fact that All Time Low talk like sailors and not because so…certain content….because there will be none of that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or All Time Low or anything else that seems familiar.**

**Enjoy, homies!**

Kendall, Logan, Zack (who was carrying Logan), and Alex made their way to the Big Time Rush mobile. After Logan's cast was signed, Jack, Rian and Flyzik left the infirmary and the rest headed towards the car. Kendall was still in awe over the whole thing. Logan wasn't sure if he was annoyed with being carried or flattered. He decided to go with the latter since he knew that he shouldn't be using his injured leg for at least a few more weeks.

"I parked right by that fence. We're the only ones still here so it's the only car," Said Logan.

The two All Time Low members looked at the vehicle.

"Woah. That's a pretty awesome car." The lead singer gawked. "Who owns it?"

"Oh well all do...well…our producer does. He gave it to us but he pays for the insurance and stuff. He wants us to drive it whenever possible to 'make us look cool'." Kendall responded.

"Well it's working. What kind is it?"

Kendall looked at Logan, unsure. "I don't really know. James or Carlos could probably tell you. Sad isn't it? I can tell you about any hockey player in the NHL ever but I know very little about cars."

Alex patted the blonde's back. "That's okay dude. We all have our own thing."

_OH. MY. GOODNESS HE'S TOUCHING ME_. "Thanks. Alex."

Zack glanced around for a second. "Where are the others? Your band mates and the two girls?"

"Oh," Logan climbed out of Zack's arms. "The girls aren't with us. They're just new friends. But I have no idea where anyone else is come to think of it. Carlos probably got really lost. He does that."

"A lot." Kendall added as an after thought.

"Thanks, Zack, for helping me. You are _really_ strong."

The bassist shrugged. "Least I could do. You got trampled at a concert that you probably didn't even want to go to. You bought tickets for your best friend, though. That's pretty cool, man. Thanks for paying for my gas."

During the exchange between the singer and the bassist, Kendall took out his phone to text/call his friends.

"Hey, James. Where are you guys at? We're already at the car. Kay." He hung up his phone. "He said he just found Carlos. He's trying to get him away from the girls. It's going to take a minute."

"So let's talk." Alex said. "You guys got any huge ventures coming up?"

"Just our next album…most likely a concert quickly proceeding. We're all pretty excited. They're letting us write for it. Kendall had a cow when we found out. He's been dying to write since you-"

The smart boy's mouth was quickly covered by a hand.

"It's just really important for me to at least try song-writing. Being a recording artist wasn't on top of my to-do list so I might as well get as much out of it as I can." Kendall hesitantly removed his hand from the other's face.

"What are you guys doing out here making music if it's not you number one thing," Asked Alex.

"It was James' dream. Long story short our producer had to take us all and so here we are. Now it's our dream altogether. We just didn't know it. I love making music and performing. The Minnesota Wilds will just have to wait a little bit longer for me but it's a sacrifice they can make."

Everyone chuckled.

Kendall pulled out his phone. "Since I forgot things for you to sign and my best friend _did_ get trampled at your concert…can I get a pic for Instagram?"

"Sure!" Alex leaned in.

Kendall could not believe how close his crush was to him. In any other circumstance he would have made a move but not on Alex Gaskarth. He didn't want to be another Jasey Rae…not that Alex would go for him anyway. He hit is "capture photo" button and after showing it to Alex and quickly observing it for himself, he selected a filter and posted the pic once he tagged the other singer.

"Here," Alex pulled out his own phone. "I'll retweet it."

Kendall's phone vibrated a few seconds later. He unlocked it and read it to himself. _Fucking rad fan and fellow musician. Can't wait to hear new stuff from him and his band mates_. Kendall blushed but tried to contain it as best he could.

"I'm going to regret this…" Alex said running a hand through his hair.

Kendall instantly began to worry. _Is he talking about the picture? Did I do something…oh crap he knows I like him…he's going to tell me to take the pic off Instagram. Who was I kidding? He's Alex Gaskarth._

"Give me your phone." Alex held his hand out expectantly.

_Right…I knew he wanted the picture deleted…_ Kendall handed over his phone, dejectedly.

"So…since you're dabbling in song writing, I'm going to give you my number so that way if you get stuck you can just send a text. I'd say call but half the time I don't know when I'm going to be on stage and if my phone went off during a set, Flyzik would have my hide. Especially if he knew it was someone I had just met. We have a policy against that. Now." The ATL lead singer gave the phone back.

"I don't…I don't know what to say." Kendall gawked at the phone in his hand.

"Look, I know song-writing can be a bitch. Wouldn't want you to sell yourself short because you weren't sure of the words you wanted to say. The fans always deserve better than that."

Zack decided it was time to cut in as he saw the others approaching. "Alex, we gotta go. You know how anal Flyzik is."

"Right," Alex stood up as did Kendall. "It was great to meet you, Kendall. Granted your friend probably wishes they were under different circumstances but either way. Remember that if your brain is stuck just send a text."

"Thanks. I will." Kendall waved at the two as they left.

James and Carlos made their way to the van after sending a smile to the retreating musicians. When they made it to the car, they raised an eyebrow at Kendall. He was just blankly staring at his phone.

"You okay, Kendall?" James asked.

Kendall could only nod. "Yeah I-"

His three band mates stared at him wondering why he stopped himself.

"Where are the girls? When we got out here we were the only one's here…Did Carlos run off for nothing?"

James took a deep breath. "Yes and no…"

The Latino just shook his head. "Can we just go? I don't want shotgun."

As everyone got in the car, Kendall sat in the driver's seat with Logan in the passenger and James and Carlos sat in the back, Kendall watched the shortest boy subtly through the rear view mirror. He had this sullen expression on his face that not even corndogs could cause. If it wasn't food on a stick than it had to be only one other thing.

"Carlos…what happened with the girls?" The leader asked.

Carlos only gloomily shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You just seem really sad. Before you ran out of the room you were really excited and whatnot. What happened? Maybe I can help."

"It's dumb."

"Carlos." James sighed. "He made a move on one of the girls but got turned down. They're both from Michigan. The one he flirted with was polite and very…awkward but still."

"I'm sorry, bud. Wanna stop at Dairy Queen or Pink Berry? Ice cream/ frozen yogurt can be great for that. Wow, look at me tapping into my feminine side. This feels different." Kendall chuckled at himself.

Logan nudged his shoulder. "That's because of the parking lot."

This seized the others interest.

James leaned towards the driver seat. "Oooh. What happened in the parking lot? Did _someone_ get a number?"

Even though James was messing around, Kendall still groaned and gripped the steering wheel. "Loooogaaaaan why did you say anything?"

James and Carlos sat up shocked. "I was right?!"

Kendall mentally prepared himself. _This will either go smoothly or I won't hear the end of it until we get back home and it's a loooooong drive._ "It's just for business purposes. He said that if I get stuck or something while writing songs then I can just send him a text and he'll do his best to help. That's it."

"Uh-huh," James face drew into a sly smile. "Sure."

Kendall turned the radio on and put it on loud so he wouldn't have to hear James for the rest of the trip home. Which ended up taking 3 hours. By the time they got back home, it was dark out and everyone was hungry.

"We should have stopped at Pink Berry." Offered James.

Kendall hit his arm and then told him to grab Logan and help him up to the apartment.

They made it through the Palm Woods lobby uneventfully, which Kendall was grateful for. He didn't want to have to explain anything that happened today without thinking it over in his head and try to comprehend all that actually happened. Plus he really hadn't eaten that much today and the only thing on his mind was food. And sleep.

When the guys got inside the apartment they found Mama Knight on the sofa reading a book. She put it down when she heard the door close.

"Well how was the concert- what happened to Logan?" She deadpanned.

"It's nothing major, Mama Knight." The injured boy, lead by James, made his way over to the orange sofa. "Only a small fracture. It should be nice and healed in just a few weeks."

The head Knight just shook her head. "I really don't know with you boys sometimes. I only stayed up to make sure you guys got here safely or at all. So now I'm going to bed. Katie went to sleep earlier wit ha fever so keep the noise down, kay? Night boys, love you."

A chorus of I love you's followed. Kendall joined James and Logan on the sofa but Carlos stayed where he was. He was still pretty upset over the whole girl debacle. He really started to like Alicia and now she was on her way home…3 time zones away.

Kendall noticed the sadness. "Carlos, buddy, it'll be okay. You just met her today. She might be gone but c'mon. We're in L.A. There are still the Jennifers."

The sad boy simply shrugged. "But she's different from them, she didn't know me but she still talked to me. She laughed with me and not at me she looked completely different from them. I don't know…"

The blonde leader stood up. "Maybe we all just need to eat and then go to bed after today. I know I do."

James eyed him skeptically. There's still stuff you haven't told us. You got his **number**. We still have to talk about that and don't give me that "It's just business" crap. It's more than that…at least I know that's how you feel. You can't hide that from us. We'll just heat up some leftovers and take time to talk. All of us because we need to take time to catch up anyway."

They all nodded in agreement and made their way into the kitchen.

After everyone ate, they just stayed in their chairs and chatted with each other, talking about how their weeks were going and such. When work was brought up Kendall tensed. He didn't want to discuss his current inability to write a song. Especially because he was the only one who couldn't finish one. The others noticed Kendall's apprehension toward the subject.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" James asked.

At first Kendall looked at him strangely. _Whist a weird expression…_ "It's just the whole song writing thing. I'm literally the only one that hasn't finished their song for the album. It's due in almost a month and I'm holding us all up."

"It's fine, dude. Take your time. You'll get it. But while we're on the subject of song writing…you sure you'll only use that number when you're in the middle of writer's block? It's Alex Gaskarth's number. Don't tell me you're not going to text him a friendly note here and there at least. You literally have this guy in you pocket. I may not be gay, Kendall but I know a full blown crush when I see it. I'm the subject of them all the time. I am, after all, James Diamond."

Kendall began to choke on his lemonade. He had just taken a sip. "Excuse me…what? What are you talking about?"

The other three rolled their eyes and Carlos spoke up. "You can't honestly believe that we don't know how infatuated with Alex you are."

Logan nodded his head in approval. "Great use of that big word Carlos. Anyway, Kendall, we know that you're attracted to guys."

"Yeah, it's no biggie. I'm just sorry that you thought you had to hide it from us. We're still your best buds and you're still our bull-headed leader." James smirked.

Kendall sat there without saying anything. What could he say? His biggest secret wasn't really a secret. His friends had known all along what he felt. How silly was he for keeping this from his friends…and silly was he for thinking his friends would think any different of him… They were better than that and he knew it. _I'm an ignoramus_.

That night, when everyone was in bed, Kendall checked his twitter. Some of his fans had liked and retweeted the pic he posted of Alex and himself. He was glad his fans were supportive of the friendship. The two genres were very much not the same. He also found that the members of All Time Low had tweeted about the accident and meeting BTR. Those guys were some of the most hilarious people to ever exist. He then noticed that he had a DM from Alex.

** AlexAllTimeLow: **_**I just watched some of your fan's videos on YouTube. Not half bad, Knight. Could use a little more guitar but that's only if you want to sound amazing. :p**_

Kendall responded.

** KendallKnight: **_**The more instruments we have the more the crowds can't hear my perfect voice. What a waste that would be. Haha**_**.**

** AlexAllTimeLow: **_**Smart ass. You're almost as bad as Jack.**_

** KendallKnight: **_**Was that supposed to be a compliment? Eh, I'll take it. **_

** AlexAllTimeLow: **_**I'm telling Jack you just called him a smart ass.**_

It wasn't even 20 seconds later his phone dinged with an alert from twitter. It was a mention from Jack.

** JackAllTimeLow: **_**Didn't realize pop guys were bullies. I'm crying now, KendallKnight. I'm crying so hard. I don't have a teddy bear. You owe me.**_

** KendallKnight: **_**I'm not sure if you're scolding me or hitting on me…Are you trying to cuddle with me…I'm not sure what's going on here Jack.**_

** JackAllTimeLow: **_**You'd be lucky to cuddle with me. I still smell like concert sweat. Pretty sure Alex would be jealous tho. I cuddle with him post-concerts.**_

** JMattFlyzik:**_** Now now children. I don't need to separate you, do I?**_

** JackAllTimeLow: **_**That douchebag pop kid started it.**_

** KendallKnight: **_**I'm sorry I can't hear you over the crying of my trampled friend.**_

** AlexAllTimeLow: **_**Jack, go to bed. Quit begging me to cuddle with you through my bunk curtain. No wonder KendallKnight won't cuddle with you.**_

** AlexAllTimeLow: **_** AND GO TAKE A SHOWER OR I'M KICKING YOU OFF THIS BUS.**_

** KendallKnight: **_**Haha JackAllTimeLow. You just got served.**_

** JMattFlyzik**_**: Oooh.**_

** ZackAllTimeLow**_**: Burn.**_

** RianDawson**_**: Aw, snap.**_

** AlexAllTimeLow**_**: Spicy.**_

** JackAllTimeLow: **_**Screw you guys, I'm going home.**_

** AlexAllTimeLow: **_**Dumbass, We're still in Cali.**_

Kendall chuckled to himself over this whole situation. This was crazy. He was tweeting his favorite band and having a legitimate conversation with them. He turned his head and noticed the time on the clock.

** KendallKnight:**_** Today has been crazy and amazing. Studio in the A.M. Goodnight Rushers! 3 **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soooo….long time no see…**

** I got stuck and…that's about it for my excuses but I finished the chapter…obvi… Um…this is short. It's only six pages on word with size 12 and TNR font. The next chapter should be heartier. **

** I can't really tell who like favorited or reviewed or whatever since last update because it was so long ago but THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO DID.**

** Thanks to those promising me violence if I didn't update soon…Alicia…GURL YOU MEH DAWG.**

**Enjoy!**

The first thing Kendall thought of when he woke up was about the existence of alarms. He thought that maybe if alarms woke you up with music or just anything that wasn't an annoying beep, everyone's day would start out better. Maybe Kendall, himself, would currently be in a better mood. Okay so maybe it wasn't his alarm clock. He actually got out of bed in quite a cheery mood. It was his idiotic friends fighting so early in the morning that put him in a negative mood.

Logan, his currently only not idiotic friend, walked over to the counter and put down a bowl of Divine Garbage in front of him.

"Carlos accidentally broke Lucky. So James "accidentally" sold Helmet. My only issue is the fact that all these inanimate objects have proper names. Our friends are idiotic."

Nodding his head in agreement, Kendall took a bite of his cereal. "You know it's best to just not question it. How's your leg, though?"

Logan looked at it and shrugged. "Eh. It's not so bad. The initial pain went away last night after I got out of the car and rested a little bit. It should be fine in a few weeks. Gustavo's going to kill me though. The only thing I can do is sing for a while but I'm guessing that because we haven't even finished the CD maybe it'll be okay."

"Let's hope. I still feel bad that you got trampled at a concert you bought tickets for and you don't even like the band."

Logan grabbed the empty cereal bowl and put it in the sink. "The music's not bad but it's just not my kind of thing. They're not bad people, though. Pretty funny. Just like last night."

Kendall blushed a little. "You were on Twitter?"

The shorter friend chuckled. "Yeah. They look really fun and easy to joke around with. Maybe we can even expand our fan base a little with this friendship. I just turned into Gustavo for a minute. I don't know how that felt. Weird…but powerful…"

"Just don't get greedy."

"And now that feeling's gone. Hey, you should go break up Carlos and James so we can leave for the studio."

Kendall stood up from the barstool he had been perched upon. "Yeah I probably should get them taken care of. Do you need help getting ready or anything? It's gotta be hard getting around."

Logan shook his head as he hobbled towards the bathroom. "Nah. But thanks, man. I got it."

Kendall walked upstairs and readied himself to stop the arguing between Carlos and James. If he wanted to go to work in a good mood then he better make sure that his friends won't ruin it.

Rehearsals went as good (or crap-like) as usual. They didn't have much to work on and they didn't have anything coming up for a while so they just ran through some old songs to make sure they still had a hold on things. The songs that James, Carlos, and Logan wrote were currently in production and getting edited and they would be there until Kendall finished his song and brought it in…which was still being written.

"Kendall," The producer began. "I understand that you aren't that creative and you don't have much going up in that head of yours but WHERE IS MY SONG?"

Kelly thwacked the larger man in the arm. "Be nice," She warned.

The boy just rolled his eyes. "I'm working on it, Gustavo…it's just taking a bit longer than the other's. Don't worry. You'll get your song. Just give me a little longer."

"We need to get the songs recorded and produced if we want to meet this year's deadline. SO GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR AND WRITE ME A SONG. You all can be done for the day."

Kendall checked his phone as the boys made their way to the exit. He had some mentions on Twitter from some fans he previously followed and there was a conversation between his new band friends. To his dismay, though, none of the tweets were to him.

** AlexAllTimeLow:** JackAllTimeLow is asking to get socked in his nuts.

** JackAllTimeLow:** AlexAllTimeLow if you want to touch my junk you know all you have to do is ask.

** AlexAllTimeLow:** Damn it JackAllTimeLow Just give me back my Lucky Charms!

** AlexAllTimeLow:** JIMMINEY CRICKETS JackAllTimeLow; we have kids following us now. We're going to have even more angry letters from parents. We'll have an angry mob after us.

** RianDawson:** Awesome, JackAllTimeLow. Now AlexAllTimeLow is foreshadowing our deaths. JUST GIVE HIM BACK HIS FUCKING CEREAL.

"Hey, guys," Kendall called to his friends. "I'm going to stop in the break room for a quick second."

He searched the cupboards in the room high and low until he found the boxes of cereal and discovered there was a small box of Lucky Charms. He pulled out his phone and took a pic for Instagram titling it "No other cereal quite like Lucky Charms" and sent it.

It only took a second before his phone chimed with a notification from Twitter

** RianDawson**: Burn.

Satisfied with the reaction, Kendall left the room and met up with his friends who were waiting for him by the door.

"You took a detour for some cereal," asked James.

"It was for a conversation on Twitter. I didn't decide to just post a box of cereal for nothing."

Kendall noticed a change in Carlos. When they were in the car he would sing along with the radio and he was glad he was going back to being happy again. He didn't like seeing his friend all upset over a girl he had just met. Carlos was so sad he didn't speak of corndogs when he got home. That morning wasn't any different and he guessed that was another reason for the argument with James before-during-after Kendall's breakfast.

"Carlos…so Alicia…" The pretty boy stated causing a deep frown to appear on Carlos' face.

"What about her, James?"

Smiling and holding out a piece of paper, James replied, "She told me to give you her Twitter."

While Kendall drove, he chuckled to himself. Carlos was going to be just fine.

Logan, who was sitting the passenger seat laughed also. "How cool is that, Carlos? You can talk to her again. You don't have to be sad anymore!"

In the backseat, Carlos giggled like a little school-girl. "As soon as I get home I'm going to Tweet her."

The other three had confusion all over their faces. "Why wait till you get back home?" James had asked.

"Because I want to make a Corndog while doing so. Can't tweet on an empty stomach. Were you raised in a barn?"

The door to his room was locked and his iPod was docked on the iHome. He was comfy in his bed leaning against his headboard and the notebook he was using to write his song was placed in the center of his lap. He was ready to write. All was ready and he could start writing…except…he still had writer's block. He didn't know what to write and this is what bothered him. He didn't know what to do. What kind of song should he write? What should it be about? How long should it be? Why was this so confusing? How did Alex write?

ALEX!

Kendall remembered that the other singer gave the pop star his number in case of music emergencies and this certainly qualified as one.

After digging through his phone, the blonde remembered what Alex had said. Only send texts because Alex never knew when he was playing next and Flyzik wasn't the biggest fan of calls in the middle of sets.

**This is Kendall. You still want to help me out on that song?**

He slid his phone back into his pocket, not expecting a reply from Alex anytime soon. It was a shock when his phone chimed with an incoming text.

**Alex**: Can I call you? I'm home so I don't have to worry about Flyzik and such.

**Yeah, sure. I'm home too so it's fine**.

After 4 rings, Kendall answered his phone; He didn't want to seem desperate.

"Hello?" answered Kendall

"I'm wondering if I should help you after you mocked me this afternoon."

"I was just sharing with the world how happy I was about having the cereal. It's not my fault if you were having problems."

"Pop stars."

"That's what I've been saying," came another voice from the other end.

"Shut up, Jack. I'm trying to mentor and be a bright, shining star for someone who needs my expertise. "

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly pop stars."

"Hey Alex," Kendall chimed in. "Remind Jack that I have more followers on Twitter than he does."

"If I do, I'll never hear the end of it. JACK! Leave my pants alone. You're not going to hop in there. I'm seriously trying to assist this kid."

"Sorry Pop Star." Jack's voice rang from the background.

"Sorry about Jack. I love him but he's an idiot."

"Trust me, I understand." He thought back to earlier that morning when James and Carlos were bickering. "But um...so this song…"

"Do you have anything written for it yet?"

"Well…you see…not really. No."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"No."

"Are you the kind of person that needs inspiration from nature or some weird crap?"

"Even if I was I can't go into nature and find it. I'm in downtown L.A. with a leash. Since my producer knows I'm still working on the song, I've been restricted. It's dumb; because for all he knows, I might be inspired by like…trees or something."

"When do you have to get the song in?"

"They want the songs in with enough time to have everything through production and edited and such in time to have the album out before the end of this year. The pressure isn't helping either."

"Do you _have_ to write a song for the album?"

"We complained a lot on the last one. We didn't really have a hand in anything and we wanted that to change. Gustavo, our producer, told us that if we wanted it bad enough then we could each write a song. And so here I am."

"You said you were restricted. Would he let you off the leash if it was for your job?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess it all depends on the situation. Why?"

"Maybe if we could get some time, we could collaborate ideas and you could get your song finished. I know how hard song writing is. If you've never done this before then you're going to have a tough time. Which you are.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Kendall sighed. "I guess I can try. The worse that can happen is a 'No'."

The rest of the phone conversation was spent getting to know each other a bit more and sharing thoughts on where to meet up to get ideas flowing for songs. Of course…Kendall just liked the fact that he was talking to the guy of his dreams. Even if it was business related.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY GUISE! I've learned that meaningless bus rides help me think. I wrote the majority of this on one.**

**If any of you readers know who All Time Low is and at a decent amount then you know I'm trying to stick to real-life with that part. The BTR part is all showverse but the ATL is real-life. I can't just come up with assumptions on how Alex and such would act in my own fictional-worlds so I have to stick to facts. I am jumping out of context because this story is going to reference**_** No Idea**_** and it'll be out of order with the rest of the story time-line and real-life…time…does that make sense? At all?**

**I have some legit dedicated readers. There aren't that many that review but to those who do THANK YOU! Not just the reviewers though…the people who favorite and add to alerts. You are the chocolate chips to my cookie dough ****.**

**As always THANKS TA MAH HOME GURRRL ALICIA. Even though her love for both ATL and BTR seems to be dwindling and a stupid joke she made started this whole thing. Oh wow. That was so sad.**

**If any of you reviewers out there (or whoever can log in or whatever) want to quickly tell me what they think is going to happen, that'd be fabs. I don't need a review if you don't want to give one. Just tell me your predictions. I have most of this planned out but I just want to see what the people want.**

**I think I'm done now…**

** ENJOY PLAYAS**

Heart fluttering from the phone call and head still thrumming from the concert, Kendall thought through what he was going to tell his record producer. Gustavo wasn't the most understanding person on the planet...or ever to be honest. He had to play this correctly or he would never be able to leave the apartments because without Alex, Kendall was sure it was impossible to write the song. Maybe his friends could help. Plans worked better when there were backups in case something went wrong.  
"_Maybe you should keep this whole thing to yourself for now. There are a lot of fans out there that might not be ready for a genre merger like this one. And if it becomes public that our two bands are working together than all Hell might break loose. Plus if we get nothing accomplished, everyone will get confused and when there's confusion there are rumors circulating. I just don't think anyone's ready for this quite yet_." The memory of Alex's words rang through his mind. So that ruled out letting his friends in on what his plans were. He couldn't even tell them the excitement of his phone conversation. Who could he share this with? Himself? Pfft yeah. Because that doesn't scream lonely.  
_Crap._  
"Kendall?" Logan's voice called through the other-side of his bedroom door after three short knocks. "Your mom says dinner is done. Also can you possibly assist me back to the kitchen, please? I'm tired and these crutches..."  
Kendall chuckled lightly. "Yeah, buddy, I'll help." He opened the door to find Logan leaning against the door frame, crutches in one hand and the other combing through his hair.  
"Thanks." The brunette gave one crutch to his best friend and used his free arm to link with Kendall's. The two hobbled down the hallway.  
"How long until you're free from these dumb things?"  
"Just a few weeks." Logan shifted the crutch around a little bit. "To think I fractured a bone for the first time and it wasn't at the fault of one of your crazy schemes".  
This caused Kendall to stop walking which in turn forced Logan to pause as well. The leader looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "But yet it's still my fault. Ironic, huh?"  
_ I was really hoping Kendall wasn't thinking this still._ "Kendall, bro, it wasn't your fault. We were both mad at each other and I knew you wanted to go on ahead but I had to be so determined to be right that I pushed you away. We could have gone at the same time. I got mad at you for no reason and that's what started the whole thing. You have nothing to feel guilty for. I did this to myself."  
Kendall pondered these words for a second. "And I should have let things go. Right away. There was something bothering you and I let my strong-headedness get in the way of being the leader that I am and try to help you with whatever you were dealing with at that time. I didn't know what you were going through and I still don't. I'm here now, though. If whatever was bothering you is still around then you can tell me. I shouldn't let my crush over a band member get in the way of our friendship like I did. I'm sorry."  
"Kendall Knight. I think that was the most thoughtful apology out of you yet. You must be in a really good mood. Have you heard from Alex and/or the guys?"  
This is where Kendall froze. He just had one of the most sincere moments with his best friend and now he had to 'lie' to him? What kind of person was he? "Um...Wait I thought you said dinner was ready? Why are we standing here chatting? I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"  
After successfully distracting his best friend, Kendall finished leading him down the hallway. He helped situate Logan and fixed said boy's food before fixing his own.  
"...it was the greatest thing ever!" Carlos voice was heard above everything and everyone else at the dining table.  
"That's great, dude. I'm happy for you." James said before taking a bite of meatloaf. "Do you guys have plans?"  
"She lives in Michigan, James. There's not much I can do."  
"Carlos, James, what are you two talking about?" Mrs. Knight asked as she sat down with the rest of her family.  
"Carlos has a crush on a girl from Michigan that he met at the concert." Katie answered.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Katie how in the world do you know that? You've been in bed, sick, since Saturday. At least you were supposed to be." The matriarch scrutinized her daughter.  
With her hands in the air Katie answered. "Hey I was. Not my fault Carlos treats Twitter like texting. That's what DM is for. Use it.  
Carlos looked down at his food with a blush. "Um..."  
"So tell me about this girl that you met, Carlos. What's her name?" Mrs. Knight asked while cutting into her food.  
The Latino cleared his throat. "Um...Her name's Alicia and she's from Michigan."  
"What else? What's she like? Is she nice...funny...pretty...? Anything." The youngest at the table inquired as she tried to hide her hand held game.  
"KATIE." Mrs. Knight held out her hand and Katie passed the game. "Go on Carlos."  
The boy pursed his lips. "To me she was and yes and veeeerrry much so."  
Everyone else at the table noticed the dreamy look in his eyes after giving his answers. He was smitten. There was no doubt about it. It had been a while since Carlos went after a non-Hollywood girl. The table silently agreed it was a nice change of pace. It was just unfortunate the girl lived 3 time zones away.  
"How many miles is Michigan from here anyway?" James inquired.  
Logan obtained a look of thought as five pairs of eyes looked at him. "Too many. Maybe you can invite her to one of our concerts in Michigan. They're usually in Detroit. Maybe she lives in the lower peninsula somewhere close by there."  
"Huh?" There was a chorus of voices saying the same thing.  
This caused Logan to sigh and raise his right hand. "This is Michigan."  
Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Loges...that's your hand. I don't see-"  
"This is what Michigan looks like. A mitten." Logan rolled his eyes and then continued. "Anyway this is Michigan."  
Of course his band mates put their hands up as well. "Carlos that's your left hand. You need your other." The boy complied.  
"Detroit is right around here." Logan pointed to the crease between his thumb and hand. "This is about where we have our concerts. This is also the Lower Peninsula. The upper shares the same lake as Canada. Carlos, do you know which peninsula Alicia's from?"  
"Not really. She never really talked about where she was from. That was all her best friend." The shortest boy pouted.  
Kendall smacked his own forehead. "DUH. Check Alicia's tweets. Maybe she's recently tweeted her friend. What even was her name?"  
The fellow band members all shrugged.  
"That's a great idea, Kendall. Maybe we can get a hold of the best friend. She seemed more open to telling us almost whatever." Logan reached behind him and grabbed his laptop off the counter.  
"How come Logan gets to have his laptop at dinner but I can't have my DS?!" Katie complained in an outrage.  
"Let's be honest here, baby sister. You would have found a way to get your game back before the end of the meal." Kendall gave a smirk.  
"Okay Carlos." Logan opened the Twitter page. "What's Alicia's Twitter handle?"  
"I don't remember, honestly. Who's the last person I tweeted?"  
"It says CorndogsDaily. I really hope that's not her."  
The other boy shook his head. "No. It has the word 'Nicole' in it... I think."  
Logan searched for a brief moment. "Found it. Carrrllooossss. Did you really end your conversation with 'Corndogs FTW'?"  
"That's the right conversation. What? I'm trying to get a promotion gig for Corndogs Daily. The premium corndog Twitter."  
James and Kendall just shook their heads.  
"I'll just click her handle and..." The other three boys ditched their plates and joined Logan at the laptop. "She's tweeted JackAllTimeLow a bunch...mentioned the concert...AHAH! Carlos, you said her and her best friend argued all the time at seemingly pointless things?"  
The shorter boy nodded.  
"Then I think...Found it. eventhewhitekid. This seems to be the only one she goes back and forth with. Let me just click on her handle."  
Carlos was so excited. He was so close to learning something new about this girl he was falling for.  
"Who'd think that we'd go to a concert by Kendall's crush only to have Carlos come out with serious feelings for a girl that doesn't seem like a shallow L.A. girl?" James chuckled.  
Kendall froze.  
"Kendall's crush? I thought you went to an All Time Low concert? The last poster you had of them didn't include any girls." Mrs. Knight asked confused.  
Everyone else copied Kendall's reaction. The blonde narrowed his eyes at James, who in return just gave a simple "Whoops."  
"Okay. What's going on? Was I lied to about your whereabouts? You guys are old enough to go where you want but I like to know these places just in case something happens. So. What's the truth here?" She put her fork down and turned to the boys and eyed each of them with suspiciousness.  
"Well...Mama Knight...we did go to an All Time Low concert..." James began.  
Carlos picked up from there. "But that wasn't the only concert there..."  
"Yeah." Logan always hated lying but his best friend needed him. "There was another band there that opened for them."  
This piqued Mama K's interest. "Oh? Who? I try to stay up to date with my kids' favorite bands and such."  
No one could think of a band that has a female AND fell under the same genre as ATL. That is, except for Katie.  
"We Are The In Crowd. Their lead is a girl. I've heard Kendall talk about her before. I forget her name though..."  
Kendall looked at his sister as if she just saved the world...because she probably just saved his. "Tay. Tay Jardine. Yeah she's the lead. That's who we were talking about. She's a girl. Yeah."  
The oldest at the table wasn't sure if she was lied to or...  
"Ok well Carlos let's go figure out where Alicia is and all that stuff." Kendall closed the laptop and pulled roughly Logan out of his chair. "We'll be in my room, Mom."  
"Thanks for dinner Mrs. K." Logan replied as he was forced out of the room.  
"Yeah it was..." "Delicious!" Carlos and James high tailed it as well.  
"Mom," Katie deadpanned.  
"I'm not going to question it. They're home safely from the concert. That's all I care about. And it's surprising that it took Logan this long to injure any bone." The two returned to their meal.  
In Kendall's room the guys again surrounded a laptop and waited for Logan to log in to Twitter. After that was done they looked up Alicia and her friend's Twitters. Logan clicked on the friend's Twitter.  
"Wow." Logan raised an eyebrow. "They really do argue a lot about dumb things. Ohp. There's one where she's profusely apologizing to Jack. When did she freak out on him again?"  
Kendall appeared to think for a quick second. "Last time she went to a concert in her state. Legend has it Jack remembers any show ever. You guys found him when the girls were with you. Did he do anything?"  
James and Carlos looked at each other and then James answered. "Uh... I think she avoided him. No, yeah she definitely did. She made sure she was as far from him as possible while still being close to Zack."  
"Hmm." Kendall hummed mischievously. _I'll have to check things out when I see Jack. If he's there. I can tell... _The boy let out a sigh. _No...I can't..._  
"You okay dude? You look dejected all of a sudden." Logan's eyes were caring. A little bit more caring than normal.  
"Um...yeah. I just remembered something. I need to go make a call. You guys can finish with...whatever this is that we've been doing." Kendall fished his phone out of his pocket as he walked towards the exit. _How do I get away with doing something this big without the others getting in on it? But maybe Alex is right. Maybe this is something I should just keep to myself for now. Is he telling his band mates? Either way I need to call Gustavo so I can leave the apartment because apparently an adult needs permission to leave his house._  
The easily aggravated producer answered his phone after a few rings. _"If you don't have a song written then I DON'T CARE."_  
"It's about the song. I know how to get it started as well as finished." Kendall began. "A lead singer from another band has offered to help me out. He says he knows what it's like to write songs because it's what he does. He wants to get together with me tomorrow. He also understands deadlines."  
There was a brief moment of silence. _"What band?"_  
_ Uh-oh._ "Um...All Time Low."  
_"They aren't your genre. They aren't even that well known. So you won't be getting remarkable publicity from this."_ Papers could be heard shuffling in the background. _"Where would you be going?"_  
_Is he really going for this?_ "Their studio. It's a few minutes from the Palm Woods. I'd just be there and working on the song. I promise."  
More silence_. "This seems like the farthest long shot but I'll agree. IF you don't come out of tomorrow with more than half a song then YOU'RE DEAD. Can we agree?"_  
Kendall had to swallow multiple times to hide his excitement. "Yes. Completely. One hundred percent."  
_"Good. Now I'm hanging up because food."_  
"WAIT!" Kendall yelled frantically. "Please _PLEASE_ don't let anyone in on this. Even the guys. Don't ask just please don't say anything."  
_"Sketchy but fine JUST LET ME EAT."_ And with that the producer hung up.  
After taking a few deep breaths the leader called his new writing partner but was sent to voicemail. "Hey Alex, it's Kendall. I called my producer and got everything situated. I can meet up with you tomorrow at your studio. I just need you to send me directions. Also I listened to what you said and the only one that knows about this is Gustavo, my producer. He promised he wouldn't tell the guys or anyone else for that matter so we should be good. Get back with me on the time and such. Thanks again Alex. Bye."  
The blonde boy locked his screen and replaced it into his pocket. Tomorrow he would get to work with his idol and nothing NOTHING could ruin that feeling.  
Logan had to pee so badly lately. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew it was harder to get up and down and to the bathroom and back. Whatever the reason was, he had to go like no other.  
He got up and grabbed his crutches. He went to go ask Carlos or James for assistance but they just seemed on intent with what was on the Twitters that he didn't want to ruin their fun so he decided to be independent. By the time he reached the door he was re-over the crutches and took a few breaths. Opening the door a smidge he noticed Kendall was there on his phone and back turned. It sounded like he was leaving a message.  
"...the only one that knows about this is my producer, Gustavo, and he promised not to say anything to the guys or anyone else for that matter so we should be good. Get back with me on the time and such. Thanks again, Alex. Bye." Logan watched the boy put his phone in his pocket before he himself silently closed the door.  
_He's meeting up secretly with Alex? To do what? Why would he want to keep it a secret from us? He's in love with the dude. He'd want to share that...wouldn't he? At least with me...we're the closest best friends...like...ever...right?_ Suddenly...the raven haired boy wasn't so sure. He was sure he felt the little crack in his heart though.


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is one that I think a few people were waiting for… I know a few of you have read a little snippet of it and only one person replied. The top of this page says "Kenlex9- Microsoft Word (Product Activation Failed) so if there's something wrong or missing from the content or whatever then that's why. Do any of you know what that means?**

** AnyWhore, shout out to ALICIA. Even though she's pretty glad I'm taking her out of the story. Sigh. Whatever….I only needed her for a filler anyway….YEAH…I USED YOU….**

…**.**

…

**BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!**

**I think it's noticeable I'm just awkwardly filling space. Just read and/or review or whatnot.**

"Logan, since you're up can you go get our plates from the kitchen? We're still hungry." Carlos asked with his eyes still trained on the laptop screen.  
_Get them yourself, idiot. I don't see you trying to walk around with crutches. _The raven haired boy thought to himself.  
"Well gee. You could have just said no." Carlos said with his lips in a pout.  
"Sorry," The other boy raked a hand through his hair. "I honestly didn't know I said that out loud. I'm sorry. Also sorry for thinking it in the first place."  
Carlos smiled an innocent forgiving smile. "That's okay. You feeling good, bro?"  
Before Logan could answer Kendall came through the door almost hitting the crippled boy in the process. "Woah sorry Loges. Didn't know you were there. Hey you look upset, are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine! Now everyone can quit asking me that! Now if you'd excuse me," The boy grabbed his crutches and put them under his arms. "I need to just..."  
Now it was Kendall's turn to be concerned. "Do you need me to-" "No! I mean...I got it. You just do whatever you were doing." _Keeping secrets and breaking my heart. It seems to be why you're good at right now._  
The three band members watched as their friend left in some sort of a huff. They were all curious as to what was getting his knickers in a bunch. He seemed fine just mere minutes before hand. Kendall just assumed that maybe he was simply fed up with being temporarily disabled. Logan wasn't one to get injured. In fact it was rare unless it was Prank Day. Then there was no doubt the boy would get hurt somehow but never so bad that he fractured a bone and needed crutches. That was just on a whole other spectrum.  
The leader hoped that was the only thing that was bothering him. If not then...Although he knew Logan was hiding something at the concert. In fact he's just been all sorts of shady lately. There was definitely something going on with him. He just hoped he could help his best friend with whatever it was that seemed to be bothering the smart boy. Kendall knew from past experiences that bottling things up does nothing but harm and he didn't want to see his friend emotionally hurt any more than he wanted to see him physically hurt_. I am the worst leader ever. I need to figure out what's going on with Logan before someone gets hurt.  
_ He looked back at James and Carlos who, no surprise, were still enthralled with the computer. "I'm gonna go do things that don't include me being in here."  
Not even a nod was sent in his direction. _Of course._  
Walking out of the bedroom, Kendall tried thinking of places his best friend could be. His bedroom was out of the question. Was he even still in the apartment? Kendall took out his phone and dialed the one phone number he'd always have memorized for the rest of his life, the person on the other end responding almost immediately.  
"When I leave dramatically, having you call makes it lose its affect. What do you want, Kendall?"  
"Did you leave the apartment?"  
A sigh of frustration could be heard on the other end. "Why?"  
"Because I need to talk to you. It's important. Where are you?"  
"I'm on the roof. The sun's setting and sometimes I like to watch it."  
A smile spread across the boy's face. "Don't move. I'll be there in a few seconds."  
With that the blonde slipped his phone back in his pocket and ran to the staircase. Just a few floors away from the roof entrance. _Do I tell him about the phone call? He's not just a person...he's Logan...he's so much more than a fan or someone that works at Roque Records. What do I do?_  
After opening he heavy metal door, Kendall spotted Logan leaning against a vent, watching the sunset in the west. His friend had a good idea. The sight was beautiful.  
"Logan."  
The other boy didn't make a move when he heard his name. "Hey."  
"You're on to something. This view is amazing. Mind if I sit with you and watch?"  
"Nah." This signaled the blonde to make his way to his stationary friend. "What's up, Kindle?"  
Kendall sat against the vent as well. "What's been going in with you lately, bud? You've been like...outta wack. Are you okay? And don't give me bull about the fracture being the reason you weren't okay at the concert either. I sincerely want to know what's going on. Please?"  
The other boy still didn't move. What was going on in his mind? Were there issues going on in Minnesota he wasn't letting on about? Was it school? Lord knows that's what keeps Logan going. "It's nothing, Kendall."  
"Don't fucking give me that 'nothing' crap. It's something. Stop lying." Kendall was sitting up stick straight.  
Wrong. Thing. To say. "Lying? Lying?! You're accusing me of LYING? Did you even plan on telling me about your little meeting tomorrow? Or did you just plan on lying to me? Funny. You don't seem so high and mighty now do you?"  
Green eyes were wide and staring at brown ones. "What? How? I don't..."  
"It doesn't matter what or how. What matters is that my best friend was going to keep something so immensely important from me. You're hanging out with Alex tomorrow. That's so crazy amazing."  
"I'm so confused at this point." Kendall turned so his whole body was facing Logan. "Are you mad at me or are you excited for me?"  
The other boy held a sad look in his eyes and his voice turned quiet but still had a sweet smile. "I'm excited for you. One on one with Alexander William Gaskarth? You've wanted something like this for the longest time. Why wouldn't I be excited?"  
The leader picked up on the negativity that was meant to be hidden. "But why are you still sad? Logan, please. Don't hide things like this from me. It scares me. I promise," Kendall raised his hand with his pinky pointing out. "I won't hide these things from you if you just tell me what's making you so upset."  
Logan looked at the pinky, debating on whether or not he tell his best friend about his feelings. _What would Kendall do if he knew my feelings for him? He's so close to his idol...his dream...why ruin that for him. But I can't lie to him...craaaaaap. What do I do?_  
"Logan? Buddy I promise. You know that you can at least trust me when I make promises." Kendall was so sure the problem was the lack of trust the brunette had in the blonde. _I didn't mean to break his faith in me. I really screwed up, didn't I?_  
A second pinky locked over Kendall's. "Deal. Just...if you don't like what I have to say...just don't get mad."  
This concerned Kendall. _What is so big that-_  
Logan went for it. He just went in for the kill. He lunged. His lips met Kendall's in the most innocent and fearful way. His friendship was on the line. He could have just ruined everything-his friendship and maybe even the band. _Crap. What am I doing? _Logan pulled back, eyes shut tight. Hoping nothing would happen if his view of the world was blocked by the black of his eyelids._ I can't see him; he can't see me, right?_  
Silence for ten seconds...thirty seconds...a minute..."Oh. My. Well...that was unexpected. So you're gay. Huh. Or you only go halfsies... Which..."  
Logan was still hesitant but one of his eyes opened. "Gay. Completely. Not attracted to girls at all."  
"Huh." More deafening silence.  
"Is that it? No yelling? No getting mad for trying to get in the middle of you and Alex?"  
Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get in the middle of my dream with Alex?"  
The boy merely shook his head once.  
"Then why would I be mad? Do you purposefully have feelings for me?"  
Again just a simple shake of the head.  
Two hands met Logan's cheeks oh so gently. "Logan...I would be the biggest prick if I got mad at you for how you feel when I'm here trying to win over my idol. I don't...my feelings for you...Alex. My heart is with Alex now that I'm so close to him. The dick thing to say is 'I'm sorry' but I have no clue what else to say."  
Logan closed both eyes again but this time to stop the tears from his inevitable heartbreak_. Of course. Who am I to go after Kendall when he can have someone so much greater...better..._  
"You're my best friend. In the entire world. And nothing could EVER change that. You have a spot in my heart. Right there. It's a pretty important area. I promise you that." Kendall held Logan's hand over his chest.  
The two just stared at each other. The sun had completely set and the stars were out and twinkling. The air cool and crisp. There were sounds of traffic coming from the edge of the roof but no one was paying attention. Logan was trying to keep his heart from tearing all the way and Kendall wanted to be there for him. He honestly didn't know what else to do. This had never happened to him before. All Logan knew was that being so close to Kendall like this, so intimately was killing him. He had to get away but there was no way Kendall would let him get too far. He'd want to constantly make sure Logan was feeling okay. Kendall would have to be told to back off.  
Logan stood up and Kendall followed. "I'm going to go...somewhere."  
"Where? Do you want me to come?" Kendall took out his phone. "I can just shoot James and Carlos a quick text-"  
"No!" Well there goes trying to be tactful and not hurt his best friend. "I'm trying to get away from you for a little bit. Being this close to you...when you touch me it hurts. My heart hurts. I'm just going to go stay with Camille for a little bit."  
The blonde looked pitiful. His best friend was trying to get away from him? He hadn't meant to hurt him like he did. In fact it wasn't his fault at all. Logan was the one with the feelings. Logan was the one that decided to voice how he felt. This was all Logan's fault! How dare he get mad when Kendall Had done nothing wrong. "Great way to be a douchebag. I didn't ask you to have feelings for me. I didn't ask you to kiss me. That was all you. If you want to run and hide and lick your wounds than fine. Have fun with Camille. I need to go get some rest. I have to meet Alex in the morning."  
Logan watched as his best friend walked to the big metal door and left the roof. That's when he felt it hit him hard. Real, legitimate, excruciating heartache. _This is why I kept it all to myself. Everything was okay before I told Kendall. Everything didn't hurt before I even had an inch of feelings for him. Maybe Kendall is right. This is my fault. Maybe it is good that I'm staying with Camille for a while...I should probably call her first._  
The distressed boy shot his friend a text only having to wait a few short seconds for a positive reply. Thank goodness he had a girlfriend he could talk to.  
"So what's going on, Loges? Why do you look so gloomy?" Camille set down a bowl of rocky road ice cream in front of Logan while holding on to her own. The two were sitting in her living room on the couch. Logan had come over right after he sent her the text asking if she was up for a round of talking. Of course she said yes.  
"Um...I talked to Kendall today..." Logan took a scoop of ice cream.  
Camille raised an eyebrow, humored. "Don't you talk to him every day?"  
"Sassy, Camille. Very sassy. And yes I do talk to him every day...well did...now I guess." This made Logan drop his expression and Camille noticed.  
Camille set her ice cream down. Kendall and Logan stopped talking? "Logan what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to Kendall?"  
The boy said nothing. He just played with the little bit of ice cream he had left in his bowl. "Do you have anymore? Also a bigger spoon?"  
Nodding, Camille got up and went to the freezer. "What happened? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"  
Logan said nothing. He just kept looking at his ice cream. Maybe he wasn't as up to talking about it as he thought.  
Camille sat back down with the carton of ice-cream and a bigger spoon. Logan reached for them but his friend denied him. "No. You have to actually tell me what's going on. My ice cream isn't just some cheap whore."  
"Fine." Logan rolled his eyes. "Just gimmie."  
Camille begrudgingly handed the two items over. It didn't take Logan long to rip into the ice cream.  
"So you know how I bought concert tickets for Kendall's birthday as an early present?"  
"Yes. And you got hurt? Hey did Kendall carry you to the car like a gentleman?" The girl waggled her eyebrows.  
"I'm not a girl, Camille. I don't need Kendall to carry me."  
"Whatever you say? Guy or girl, being carried by your crush because you got injured is sweet. But carry on." Camille tried to get some ice cream from the carton but Logan tapped her hand.  
"No. You can get your own."  
"But this is mine! I'm sharing with you."  
"I don't care. Do you want me to continue?"  
"Geez act like Carlos why don't you." Sometimes it took a while to get Logan to talk about his feelings. He was a bottler.  
"Anyway while we were at the concert, Kendall had at some point met the band and bonded and whatnot. I got a little jealous..." Logan took a scoop of ice cream and ate it.  
"Okay. I'm with you so far." Camille copied her friend.  
"Well...Kendall and the lead singer have been talking and bonding..." The genius stopped talking and eating. He just looked down.  
Camille sat right next to Logan and smoothed her hand over his shoulder. "Just because they're talking doesn't mean anything. He could still feel for you what you feel for him."  
"No. His heart belongs to Alex now."  
"Logan you don't know that. He might think-"  
He looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "His heart belongs to Alex. He told me."  
This really caught Camille's attention. "He told you? What? When? When did he tell you?"  
Logan just merely shrugged. "After I kissed him."  
"YOU KISSED KENDALL?!" Camille had jumped out of her seat and stood up, pointing at the other person in the room.  
"Shh! Camille, do you want all of Palm Woods to know how my heart broke?" Logan took a giant scoop of ice cream and stuck it in his mouth. 'Maybe brain freeze will numb my heart.'  
The actress got in front of Logan and pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "Oh stop. You know brain freeze won't help. But you can stay here as long as you need. I can only guess how hard it would be to go back to the apartment right now. You're welcome here."  
The two hugged. It was something that Logan needed and Camille knew it. She had a knack for knowing when someone needed some love.  
Kendall opened up the door to 2J in an angry fashion before slamming it with everything in him. Hung pictures and posters fell off the walls from the force. Following the noise, everyone in the apartment swarmed to the main living area. Carlos and James were sitting atop the balcony. Mama Knight and Katie came from the hallway. They all watched as Kendall seethed and pulled at the beanie atop his head.  
"Hunny?" Mama K slowly walked forward and held a hand out to comfort her son. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"  
The boy could only shake his head. Yes, he was mad but he wasn't about to tell on someone else's business. And this was BIG business. He just continued to pull on his beanie and began to count backwards from ten. The others realized his actions so they let him cool off. No one liked messing with an angry Kendall.  
After counting from ten, he took a deep breath. "I just...I got in a little argument with someone. It's fine. I'm okay. I'm collected. I'm just going to go to my room and take things easy."  
"Sweetie that didn't seem like you got into only a little argument."  
"Yeah dude." Carlos picked up a fallen frame. "You knocked down this picture of me winning an eating contest from the wall."  
"Did anyone else notice that you dorks are missing someone? Where's Logan? Kendall." Katie placed her hands on her hips.  
"Don't worry. He's fine. He's a big boy and can take care of himself. He's probably at Camille's for the night." Kendall moved to walk past his mom.  
"So what you're telling me is that one of my boys is staying the night in a girl's apartment? Unsupervised? Nuh-uh. No way. His mom did not trust me to let him go off and do who knows what with some girl. It's not that I don't like nor trust Camille but its Logan and Camille. I'm going to go over there and get him back." Mrs. Knight grabbed her sweater and slipped on her shoes.  
The boys and Katie just watched he'd leave the apartment before turning to Kendall for the real answers.  
"C'mon Big Bro. What's really going on?"  
"Katie, go to your room. I need to talk to James and Carlos." the blonde sighed as he waited for his sister to leave.  
"Fine." the young girl pointed in his direction. "But I WILL find out what's going on."  
After the girl walked away, Kendall and the other two walked to couch and took a seat. They waited while the leader got his thoughts in order. They were being unusually patient but Kendall wasn't up for questioning it.  
James spoke up quietly. "Kendall? What's going on buddy? Why did you-"  
"Logan kissed me and I blew him off like a total dick."


End file.
